1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voluntary-muscle strength measurement method, a muscular tonus state judgment method, a voluntary-muscle strength measurement apparatus, a muscular tonus state judgment apparatus, a body-compatibility judgment method, abnormal area judgment methods, and information identification methods, and more particularly is applicable to the measurement of the muscle strength of the voluntary muscle and the judgment of the muscular tonus state as the examiner pulls apart an O-ring shape formed with the thumb and one of the fingers of the hand of a subject.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
It is known among medical diagnostic techniques to employ a bi-digital O-ring test, hereinafter referred to as "an O-ring test", to diagnose an abnormal area of a subject who is a patient, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,107. In the O-ring test, the subject forms an O-ring shape with one hand by placing the tip of the thumb against the tip of one of the fingers and forces the fingers together. The examiner attempts to pull apart the O-ring shape by pulling from both sides. The strength of the fingers of the subject opposing the examiner is then determined.
More particularly, the O-ring test is an in vivo sensor test making use of the muscular tonus state. If an arbitrary organ representation point is pointed to and the muscle strength of the fingers becomes weakened, the O-ring shape comes open. This means that the organ is abnormal. Conversely, when the O-ring shape cannot be pulled apart, the organ is normal. However, the meaning of the above is reversed in the case of the thymus gland. Thus, the abnormal areas of the body can be detected with this test.
In addition, if the same technique is performed by having a sample of a particular substance in the subject's hand, the muscle strength of the fingers of the subject will become weakened and the O-ring shape will be pulled apart if the same substance in subject's hand exists inside the body of the subject. This has been interpreted to be a phenomenon resulting from the resonance of the substances, and is therefore called a resonance test. Making use of this method, the internal distribution of bacteria, viruses, cancer, metabolic substances, hormones, nerve transmission substances, heavy metals, drugs, and the like in the human body can be determined and, in this way, diseases can be diagnosed. It is to be noted that the O-ring test is an auxiliary diagnostic method that is performed previous to the diagnosis made by using the latest regular medical equipment.
It can thus be actually detected, in the diagnosis of a subject, what type of abnormality exists and in which organ, by performing the O-ring test. At first, from the aspect of a diagnosis, assistance can be provided in the discovery of abnormal internal organs and imaging to the body surface; the determination of the cause of abnormal areas; the discovery and localization of diagnosis of bacteria, viruses, and first-stage cancers; the imaging and the change with the passage of time of metabolic substances, hormones and nerve transmission substances; and the auxiliary diagnosis of the cause of miscellaneous diseases, particularly those of an electromagnetic wave or the deposition of heavy metals.
Secondly, the O-ring test can also be used to determine the method of medical treatment. From the aspect of medical treatment, the O-ring test provides the determination of an effective drug and the determination of the optimum dosage, the judgment of the internal distribution of a substance in the body and the change with the passage of time and the adverse reaction to a medicinal substance, and the judgment of the effect of a medicine and the adverse reaction resulting from the use of multiple drugs. Thus, the O-ring test can be applied as a useful guide to diagnosis and medical treatment. Practically speaking, the O-ring test is applied to the judgment of the compatibility of various medicinal substances to the human body, the judgment of the abnormal area of a body, and the judgment of whether an arbitrary object and a particular object have the same information.
However, the O-ring test is conducted by using the fingers of the hand which is the voluntary muscle controlled at will by a person, so that there is a possibility that indeterminate factors may appear. For example, the cases may occur in which the subject forming the O-ring shape with two fingers and the examiner attempting to pull the O-ring shape apart participate in the O-ring test by using different finger strengths due to the difference in their respective wills. In addition, the voluntary muscle tends to be fatigued easily and, in some cases, the muscle strength of the voluntary muscle may be increased or decreased consciously. Therefore, the cases may occur in which the O-ring test cannot be performed accurately and objectively.
Further, in the O-ring test, the strength is represented as a number from +4 to -4, but this is no more than qualitative. In order to solve this problem, a peak value of the muscle strength can be detected by means of motor-driven equipment instead of the subject. However, the problem arises that the peak value itself changes and is not stable when a force is exerted only for a very short period of time, and that a competitive state of force is difficult to be made because a machine pulls at a constant speed and the finger is easily fatigued. Moreover, a dynamometer, a pinch meter, and the like can be used to meter a pushing force, not a pulling force, but the problem arises that their reproducibility is poor as the O-ring test and the fatigue of the finger is fast.